1. Field
The present invention relates generally to shipping labels. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an auto-apply shipping label with top and bottom label plies.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many types of business forms are designed to be adhesively attached to a substrate, such as a product or a product container. For instance, shipping labels are often adhered directly to a box, envelope, or other packaging for shipping a product. Conventional shipping and packing labels are provided as separate labels for each shipping package, with the packing label normally being held by the shipping label so that the contents indicia printed on the packing label are hidden from view. Some prior art shipping labels have been produced in the form of a duplex printed label with shipping indicia on one side and package contents indicia on the other side. These labels are printed and applied to a package by a conventional duplex print and apply station that automates the printing and application of labels to packages.
Conventional adhesive business forms, including adhesive shipping labels, suffer from various undesirable limitations. Conventional shipping labels are unreliable for use with automated print and apply stations. For conventional labels having a removable liner removably adhered to a label ply, such label construction promotes inconsistent liner removal when the label is fed through an automated print and apply station.